Timeout
by jh728
Summary: Andy defends Miranda's honor.


**Title:** Timeout

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Andy/Miranda

**Summary:** Andy defends Miranda's honor.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.

**A/N1:** This is a one shot not related to my other DWP stories. This is a bit AU because Andy did not quit in Paris.

**A/N2:** Thank you Kate (talk2andy) for looking this over. Any and all mistakes are mine. Mine, mine, I tell you.

Miranda stormed out of the elevator and strode down the hall towards her office. Emily could tell from the staccato strikes of Miranda's heels on marble that Hurricane Miranda was about to blow in at a good Cat 4. She briefly considered taking cover before hastily catching the coat and bag Miranda flung as she waited for her second assistant.

Miranda crossed her arms and glared at the girl slowly making her way down the hall. "Now, Andrea." Miranda pursed her lips as Andy ducked her head and hurried along. Pointing to the second assistant's desk, Miranda commanded, "Sit." Andy didn't look up or glance at Emily before she slid into her chair with her head bowed. "Emily, you will run all errands for the rest of the day. Andrea is in a timeout and is not to leave her desk." Miranda pivoted on her heel and disappeared into her office.

Shocked, all Emily could do was gape at Miranda's office door. Looking at her co-worker she waited until Andy raised her head before mouthing, "What did you do?"

Andy just shrugged and turned to her computer screen. She was getting ready to fire up the instant message program, when Miranda stepped out of her office.

"I'm going to see Nigel and I'm not to be disturbed." Miranda glared and pointed to Andy. "Stay." Not waiting for a response, she swept down the hall.

"Bloody hell, Sachs. What did you do?" Emily stared down the hall to make sure her boss didn't turn around and storm back.

"Umm. I, ahh, well you remember Carlo's assistant Gerald?"

"Don't tell me that bloody ass insulted Miranda again?"

"Yeah. I warned him the last time, I was going to deck him if it happened again." Andy threw up her hands. "You heard me, I was very clear. One more comment and bam." He should have known better, she thought. Damn it Gerald, it was your own fault.

Emily shook her head. "What did he say?"

"I'm not going to repeat that filth." Andy sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Was it worse than what Derek said?" Emily couldn't fathom anything being bad enough to break that record for derogatory comments.

"Yeah, it was." Andy shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "I was so shocked, I slapped him hard enough to knock him down."

"Well, good." Emily picked up the phone and dialed. "John, this is Emily. Yes, we need to add a name to the list. No, not me this time. Yes, Andy. Gerald Carlson. Well, he's currently with Carlo Vargas, but I'm not sure how long that will be true. Yes. How long until he gets off the list?" Emily raised her eyebrows and looked at Andy. "I'm thinking never."

"Never works for me," Andy muttered.

Miranda barged into Nigel's office and started pacing back and forth. "Andrea has gone insane."

Surprised by the interruption, it took Nigel a moment to process what Miranda said. "Six?" Shaking his head he had to give Andy points. He hadn't seen Miranda this upset in years. "Miranda, sit down please." He waved towards a chair. "I'm getting a headache watching you to-ing and fro-ing." When she had taken a seat, Nigel folded his hands and carefully observed his friend. "Now, start at the beginning. What happened?"

"Andrea and I were at Carlo Vargas' studio. I was listening to Carlo rave about his spring collection when Andrea struck Carlo's assistant and knocked him to the ground." Miranda was so agitated that she jumped up and started pacing again.

"The girl refused to explain herself. Needless to say, my meeting with Carlo was cut short and we came straight back here." Miranda stopped and glared at Nigel, "What was she thinking?"

Nigel sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would assume that the idiot assistant, Carlo's not yours, made some comment about you and Andy took exception."

"Why on earth would she care?" Miranda was shocked that an assistant would consider it necessary to defend her. Her reputation was well known and well deserved.

"Miranda," Nigel patiently explained, "Andy and Emily respect you and look up to you. This is not the first time something like this has happened. Although, I don't think they've ever come to blows before." Miranda just stared at him with a stunned expression. Nigel decided this would be a good time to enlighten his friend regarding her assistants' loyalty. "I imagine that another name has been added to the list." He smirked knowing she wouldn't pass up the opening he provided.

"List?" Miranda was confused. What kind of list would her assistants have?

"Security maintains a list of individuals who are not allowed access to Runway's floors." Nigel smiled remembering when Emily explained the necessity to Andy. "Once a name goes on the list it does not come off until there is a suitable act of contrition or death."

"Death?" Miranda squeaked as she slowly sank back down into her chair.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Nigel scoffed. "They don't have anyone assassinated. One person died in a car accident, so they had his name removed."

"Nigel, I'm not sure how I feel about my subordinates knocking people down and maintaining lists."

"Miranda, they care. Okay? Just accept it."

"I suppose I don't have a choice. Anyway, things will be changing soon."

Nigel nodded in agreement. "Yes, Emily's new position will be ready in a month. You need to tell her so that she and Andy can start training a replacement."

Emily hung up her phone as she stood. "Jocelyn just received the prints Miranda needs but has a meeting to run to. I'll pick up the prints and be back shortly." Emily turned before leaving the office and looked at Andy, "Stay." Emily laughed as she went down the hall.

"Everybody's a comedian," Andy muttered as she returned to answering e-mails. Before she could wallow any further in self pity, she heard Miranda's distinctive steps approach. Andy didn't say anything when Miranda paused at her desk. Andy ducked her head and glanced up through her bangs, waiting for Miranda to say something. When no instructions came, Andy concentrated on not fidgeting. You don't ask Miranda questions, ran through her head like a mantra.

Miranda paused on the way to her office and just stared at her assistant. Nigel's revelation that her assistants cared about her was not as big a surprise as she let on. She knew both girls cared by the effort they put into their jobs. But she noticed that Andrea always went a little further. Andrea's caring was more personal: providing hot coffee before being asked, picking up things for the twins, even making sure that Patricia was up to date on her vaccinations. Miranda remembered seeing Andrea distract or head off people who annoyed her at the various galas and functions she had to attend. Andrea did these things. Not Emily. In fact, no other previous assistant had done these things for her. Finally noticing that Andrea was ready to explode from nerves, Miranda glided into her office.

Andy let out the breath she had been holding. That's it, she thought. Miranda's thinking of places to hide my body. I am so dead. Damn you, Gerald, I should hunt you down and . . .

"Andrea."

Andy froze in terror. Oh my God. Oh my God. She told me to stay at my desk, but she wants me in her office. That means I won't be at my desk. But I can't ignore her. Crap, I can't win. Damn you, Gerald. Andy grabbed her notebook and hurried in.

"Oh, there you are," Miranda drawled as she flipped through a stack of prints. "I thought maybe you had lost your hearing along with your mind." Miranda looked at Andrea, as if daring her to say anything. She watched Andrea clench her notebook and stare at the floor. Satisfied that she wasn't going to offer some inane excuse, Miranda continued, "I want you to deliver the book tonight. You can dismiss Roy when he drops you off. Be prepared to chat." Looking over her glasses, she whispered "That's all."

Andy stumbled back to her desk. Chat? She wants to chat? I am so dead. Dead, dead, dead. Damn you, Gerald.

Emily returned a few minutes later and glanced at Andy before delivering the prints to Miranda. She hesitated when she realized Andy was slowly banging her forehead on the desk. Not wanting to go into what that was about, she continued on.

Andy stood on the steps to Miranda's townhouse and watched Roy drive off. Sighing, she carefully unlocked the door and quietly slipped inside. Before the hope of escaping had even formed, Miranda called from the sitting room. Andy hung up the dry cleaning and muttered "Damn you, Gerald."

Miranda met Andy at the doorway. Taking the book, she motioned Andy towards the couch. "Make yourself comfortable, Andrea. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water?" Andy surreptitiously wiped her sweaty hands on her slacks.

"I'll be right back," Miranda nodded.

Andy sat down but popped right back up again. She was so on edge, she couldn't sit still. While waiting for the book earlier, Andy worked on what she would say to Miranda. Hopefully, Miranda wouldn't fire her or hide her dead body in the closet.

Miranda paused at the sitting room door. It appeared as if Andrea was silently rehearsing a speech complete with hand gestures. "Andrea." Miranda frowned when she didn't respond. Moving to the couch she called her assistant again. When there was still no response, she raised her voice. "Andrea, sit!"

Startled, Andy spun around and faced Miranda. "Miranda, I'm not Patricia." Andy stamped her foot.

"I realize that." Miranda scowled. "Patricia has never attacked someone and knocked him to the ground." Miranda watched as Andrea seemed to wilt and collapse into the corner of the couch. Miranda took a seat and waited. She was prepared to wait all night for an explanation.

After a few moments Andy sat up and turned towards Miranda. She couldn't bring herself to look at Miranda, so she kept her head down and traced the couch's floral pattern with one finger. "I'm sorry I lost my temper today and that my actions embarrassed you. But I'm not sorry I slapped him."

"Why Andrea?" Miranda moved closer. "What did that man say that angered you enough to knock him down?"

"I'm not going to repeat what Gerald said. It was hurtful and rude." Andy frowned and shook her head. "And I really didn't knock him down. After I slapped him, he stepped back and tripped," she confessed.

"Andrea, that doesn't matter. He could easily claim assault and have you arrested." Miranda shuddered to think of her Andrea subjected to the tender mercies of New York City's finest. However, it would never come to that. She would summon her legal team long before Andrea could be led away in handcuffs.

"I just reacted, Miranda. I wanted him to shut up." One minute she heard the vile comments and the next Gerald was on the floor looking up at her in shock. Andy was just as surprised when Gerald went down. The stinging in her hand meant it wasn't a stress induced hallucination.

"Andrea, there are less violent ways of dealing with obnoxious people."

"I know," she sighed. "Emily told me I need to channel my inner bitch instead of my inner butch."

"Indeed." Miranda raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Why, Andrea?"

"Why butch instead of bitch?" The smart ass comment slipped out before Andy realized she said it out loud.

"You are ridiculous," Miranda smirked. "Why do you care if someone insults me? Especially, if I did not hear the insult."

"I care Miranda. Gerald had no right to say that about you. He doesn't know you. He has no idea how hard you work or the sacrifices you've made." Andy locked eyes with Miranda and repeated, "He had no right."

Andrea's intense gaze caused Miranda's breathing to hitch. Miranda barely kept herself from reaching for her.

Andy saw something in Miranda's eyes. Before she could second guess herself, she leaned in and kissed her.

Miranda's hands found and held Andrea's waist as she deepened the kiss. Finally, she pulled away and leaned her forehead against Andrea's. Breathing heavily, she whispered, "Tomorrow you will hand in your two week notice."

Andy's eyes fluttered open. "But?"

"No, darling, I will not become a cliché. This goes no further until you no longer work for me. Unless you're not interested in anything more?" Miranda held her breath hoping she wasn't wrong.

Andy smiled and gently kissed Miranda again. "Oh, I want more. Much more."

"Good. After you type up your resignation, contact HR and have them send a list of applicants for two assistant positions."

"Wait." Andy pulled back in a panic. "You're firing Emily? Miranda?"

"Promoting." Miranda smiled as Andy calmed. "She moves into her new position in a month."

"But you'll have to deal with two new assistants. Miranda, that's going to put a lot of stress on you."

"I'll survive." Miranda smiled as she ran a finger along Andrea's cheek.

"But? What about…?"

"Andrea, I'll be fine. Emily will still be at Runway. If necessary she can terrorize the newbies into shape."

"What happens next?" Andy asked as she chewed her lip.

"Two weeks from tomorrow, we are having dinner at that little French restaurant I like." Concerned, Miranda moved a lock of Andrea's hair behind her ear. "We'll be discrete, but I don't plan on keeping this a secret. Will that be alright with you? The press can be brutal, so I would understand if you don't want to go further."

"Are you kidding?" Andy's smile was dazzling. "I don't care what the press says. I want a chance at this, a chance at us." Andy's smile turned sultry as she reached for Miranda. "But you know, you could always put me in another timeout to think about it."

"You have such good ideas, Andrea," Miranda murmured before leaning in for another kiss.

**Epilogue**

Andy was busy on her latest article when her phone rang. She smiled when she read the caller ID. "Hey, Em. How's the new associate editor doing today?"

"I'm fine Andy. Busy as ever."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I received a call from a friend of yours."

"Really?" Andy saved the changes to her article. Since all of her friends knew she was a reporter for the Mirror, she had no idea who would be looking for her at Runway.

"Yes. Remember Gerald Carlson? He's still working for Carlo Vargas."

"Well, goody for him. What did he want?" Andy practically growled.

"Now, now. Carlo has a meeting with Miranda later today and Gerald needs to be there to take notes."

"Ahh, I see the problem."

"Yes. I told Gerald I would call and ask you if there was any way he could get off the list." Emily smirked as she remembered telling Gerald that she would have to check with Miranda's new girl friend. She wished she could have seen Gerald's face when he got that little piece of news. The strange noises coming over the line sounded quite a bit like someone banging their head on a desk.

"How did he sound? I mean, did he at least sound like he was sorry."

"I thought so. He said that Carlo was quite angry with him after your little incident and basically told him one more problem and he was done."

"So if he doesn't get into Runway, he's fired."

"Exactly."

Andy rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Damn you, Gerald," she whispered. Gerald deserved to suffer but Andy didn't want to be responsible for his unemployment. After thinking about it, she came to a decision. "Em, tell Gerald he has to apologize to Miranda. But no matter what, he cannot tell her what he said. Tell him if he does, I will hunt him down and remove appendages."

Emily laughed. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Going all butch on Gerald."

"If he repeats what he said about Miranda, to Miranda, me going butch will be the last thing he ever experiences."

"I'll be sure to let him know."

"Thanks, Em. Do you want to meet for drinks later this week? You can tell me the latest about Frick and Frak."

"I'd love too. It's been a while since we all got together. I'll check with Nigel and Serena to see if they would like to join us. I know they have stories about the new you and me."

"That would be great. Just let me know when you guys are available."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

A few of hours later Andy e-mailed her completed article to her boss. She was packing up for the day when her phone rang again. This time it was Miranda's ringtone. "Hey, beautiful. How has your day been?"

"Hello darling, my day was fine. I just finished meeting with Carlo Vargas and his assistant Gerald. For some reason Gerald offered a heartfelt apology for something he said three months ago. He seemed unusually nervous during his little speech."

"Really? How odd." Andy smirked as she imagined Gerald's discomfort in having to address Miranda.

"Hmm. I tried to convince him to tell me what he was apologizing for, but he refused to elaborate. I must say I was quite vexed." No amount of cajoling or browbeating had broken through Gerald's resolve. Miranda had been surprised and frustrated at her lack of success.

"He apologized, Miranda. That's all that matters."

"Do you know what he said when I threatened him? He said he was more afraid of you than he was of me."

Miranda sounded so disappointed Andy couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Really, Andrea," Miranda sniffed. "Your lack of respect is deplorable."

Andy could hear the teasing in Miranda's voice and played along. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I guess I just can't help channeling my inner butch."

"Lucky me. Hurry home, darling."

"On my way," Andy said as she grabbed her purse and laptop. Damn you Gerald, she thought as she hurried towards the door, I think I owe you one.


End file.
